


Lucy's Las Vegas Vacation

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is a college student with dreams of meeting Penn and Teller. Her dreams and wishes get answered during her summer vacation from college and she is asked to be an intern for their manager, Carlotta. Things look up for Lucy until Penn wishes someone would try to kill him and things turn upside down for everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie: Penn and Teller Get Killed, I only own OC's.

I remember it all, almost every single detail. It was such a vivid and possessive memory that I will always cherish forever. Let me start at the beginning. The year was 1989, the season was summer, but it was close to Fall with it getting a little colder, but still warm in some areas. 

Anyway, it was summer, and I'm a college student, which meant I was destined to become an intern. My internship was with a woman named Carlotta and I was going with her to Atlantic City. Not just for some petty family visit, but for her own job, which I found her to be lucky for. She was a manager for the famed comedic magician comedy duo I had admired for a long time now. The bad boys of magic themselves: Penn and Teller.

How lucky could a girl get? I mean, Penn and Teller, and I'm going to be spending some of my summer with them! This feels like something out of my sickest dreams and craziest fantasies. I remember when I first heard about them and I was instantly hooked on them like a fat kid on cake. I also remember hearing Teller used to be a school teacher.

Don't call me crazy for wishing this, but I was always jealous and wanted him to become my teacher. I just wished I could go back in time to when he worked in a high school and taught the native language of English to the dead language of Latin. I've always had a love for older men before, but Teller is just plain adorable. 

Those shiny blue eyes that could make anyone lost into those lipid double pools that give him the beautiful and sometimes disbanding gift of sight... I just want to reach out and touch that bushel of curly hair of his, looking as light brown as smooth and delicious caramel. I just wonder what his voice sounds like. 

I mean, sure, Teller doesn't talk on stage, but he has to off-stage. No one could make a career as a former educator in a public school establishment and not go through speaking. Then there's Penn...

Don't get me wrong, Penn can be funny sometimes, but he seems like a real wise ass, pardon my language. Every time I see him, he looks like he either wants to hurt Teller or just flat-out insult him. In fact, most of the tricks that he and Teller do end up hurting Teller. Sometimes I wonder if Penn is nice in real life and he's just acting like that, he's a celebrity after all, I wouldn't find out. Until this summer... 

I was in my bedroom at home, having packed up and ready to leave for the summer and now here I am. My first year of college has been an emotional roller-coaster. There were ups, there were downs, there were twists, there were turns, I just wanted to get off the ride and cling to my mother, begging for the nightmare to be over, but I'm trapped. I have to go through with it or else be literally scared to death forever and cozy up next to my parents on the couch in the safety and comfort of being those creepy people who live in their parents' basement. No. I'm above that.

Yes, college has driven me crazy, but this was my first year, and I was going through with this. Besides, if I hadn't gone to college, I wouldn't have been given this once in a lifetime opportunity. I would be leaving tomorrow and I would meet Carlotta, but more importantly, I would meet Penn and Teller: The bad boys of magic. What could possibly go wrong, you ask? Let's find out.


	2. Bad Boys of Magic

Today was the day. I hugged both my parents tight and gave them kisses goodbye. I was on my way. I bet everybody in my school will be watching. What am I talking about right now? Well, before we go anywhere to start the summer tour, Penn and Teller have to be on a talk show first. This is what sets our little adventure vacation in motion. 

I wore my best clothes. I wanted to be casual, but not too dressy either. I wore a white top that showed my chest, but not in a perverted way, black Capri pants, and black flats. I even combed my thick hair down to my shoulders and remembered to clean my glasses. I might look beautiful to some, but I honestly think I looked like a train-wreck.

I never had a boyfriend and probably never will. On the way, it was about an hour until the show would start. There was a table that was hanging from the ceiling with ankle weights. Ah, probably going to mess with the audience at home, I see. I love Penn and Teller, but they can be so messed up sometimes. I walked into the studio, feeling satisfied with myself that I was going to be involved with this life-changing experiece that I would never forget.

"Excuse me..." a not too thick, but gorgeous Hispanic accent crawled into my ear.

I spun on my heels. Boy, did I feel jealous. The woman in front of me had lips and nail polish as red as a freshly shined ruby with curly and luscious brown hair that could put mine to shame or look like something crawled up my head and died. She also wore a flossy white top and even had heels. Damn... 

"Are you Lucille?" 

"Y-Yes," I replied, trying to keep my cool. "You can call me 'Lucy' though." I then extended my right hand to shake hers so I wouldn't seem impolite.

"My name is Carlotta McGuire," the woman shook back, introducing herself. "It's nice to meet you."

I smiled, at least she seemed nice, even if she had that wild and untamed beauty that makes me want to put myself out of my misery of living in self-hideousness. She seems nice now, I just hope we don't get in a cat fight. I didn't want this to be a painful experience. 

"Are Mr. Jillette and Mr. Teller in their dressing rooms then?" I asked, since it was just me and her there.

"Si, they are..." Carlotta gave a small nod, which made her hair bounce slightly. "I'm about to fetch them so we can all get acquainted."

I smiled bashfully. 

"I'll get Penn..." Carlotta said, walking toward the stage and gestured for me to follow.

I took a deep breath as my heart pounded in my chest like war drums in my ears. My stomach felt like there was a swarm of Monarch Butterflies about to evade North America into South America. This was it. I was about to meet a major celebrity. I just hope I don't gush or make him think I'm a freak. Like my mother always said, 'you only get one chance to make a good first impression, so make it count'. I tried to ignore the mental torment my body was going through as I followed Carlotta to the dressing rooms with Penn's name on a gold star on one and her hand hammered on the door urgently.

The doorknob turned which made me feel instantly cold. There came out the towering man himself with his curly black hair with a tiny braid in the back with those big and round glasses that looked like goggles and made his sapphire eyes look magnified. He was wearing a bath robe. Oh, man, did we come at a bad time? Now, now, just stay calm, he's not going to hurt you...

"Carlotta..." Penn smiled to the woman in front of me, speaking in that hoarse voice we all know and love. 

"Penn, this is our special guest," Carlotta nudged me forward a little, I still felt very shy since I had never seen Penn this up close before and he looked a lot bigger than I expected, what can I expect from a man who is over six feet tall and if he were thinner, maybe be a basketball player? "She's my intern here for the summer and she'll be coming with us for your and Teller's tour."

"Hi, there, what's your name?" Penn gave a friendly enough smile and extended his hand for mine.

I took his hand, slowly shaking it up and down. "....Um..." I mumbled, slowly forgetting my own name... What is wrong with me!? I haven't been this nervous about meeting someone important since my first college course and the professor asked me to tell something about myself!

"Well.... 'Um'... It's nice to meet ya..." Penn chuckled, in an attempt to joke and put me in a better mood.

"Lucy!" I suddenly spat my name out, then cleared my throat, trying to sound like an adult... "M-M-My name is Lucille, but you can call me Lucy."

"Ah, Lucy, huh?" Penn smirked. "A lot better than 'Um'."

I let out a forced giggle, which made my mouth wider than it should be. Okay, so far so good. I then put my hand down and let it stroke my other one.

"You look a little young to be an intern," Penn leaned against the door-frame, which looked like it could collapse under his weight if this were a Saturday Night Live sketch. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 21 in the Fall..." I revealed, biting my lip. I never felt my age, a lot of my older friends in the past said I seemed a lot younger than I should. I remember when a friend of mine in the theater said she wished she could have looked like me when she was nineteen when I was that age and she mistook me for seventeen.

"That's how old are you?" Penn sounded actually shocked. "Sheesh... Whatever you're doing, keep up the good work! Your boyfriend must be so proud of you."

I shook my head, quivering my lips a little. "I-I don't have a boyfriend, Mr. Jillette... I don't think I ever will."

Penn looked disappointed for me. "What a shame..."

Carlotta came to Penn's side and he wrapped his arm around her, she looked like she was a carnival prize and he had just won her due to how massive he was. The two then shared a kiss with each other and looked back to me.

"A-A-Are you guys dating?" I asked, finding myself unable to quit stuttering, I really hope that doesn't come back to bite me in the butt. I'm always nervous when meeting new people, but now I'm meeting celebrities! If this is me around Penn, I'm terrified of what I'll do around Teller...

"You could say that..." Penn replied innocently. 

"Oh, we still have to introduce you to Teller..." Carlotta just realized. "Is he in his room?"

"Should be..." Penn withdrew his arm from holding Carlotta. "I hope he doesn't mess up or else I'm gonna get a new clone."

This made the two laugh a little. I hid an eye roll. There used to be a rumor that Teller dies in every magic show gig and that Penn has dozens of Teller clones to replace him with. I know it's an act, but I always feel sorry for the guy to be subjected to Penn's torture. 

I remember when I saw them on Whoopi Goldberg, Billy Crystal, and Robin Williams' show: Comic Relief. Teller had a cage over his head with rats in it and Penn put food in the cage and it might have just been me, but Teller just looked so miserable while the rats ate the food and Teller had a few bloodied scars. I just wanted to run up on stage, take that crap off his head, and give him a big and warm hug. I don't know, maybe I'm exaggerating, but still... He's so sweet and innocent. At least I think he is...

Teller was not in his dressing room, so Carlotta went back to talk with Penn, at least they said 'talking', I feel like they had other things in mind since they excluded me. I wandered around, trying to remember how to get back to the main room so when the show would start, it would be broadcast on every television in America. 

I told my best friend Stephanie to keep an eye out in case they showed audience shots, because I would be sitting with Carlotta in the seats with the lucky attendants to see this show live. Stephanie is my best friend in the world, even if I'm an English major and she's a music major. Before college, she was always inviting me to watch her play her trumpet with the band, we're like sisters, especially when she finds out something I don't want her to. 

She discovered about my crush on Teller and a few of our other friends made jokes about me going to a show of theirs and getting his autograph, then pulling him by his tie, and kissing him flat on the lips. I actually have imagined that several times... I just hope I don't end up doing it, I don't want him to go through with that. Penn might kick my ass if I do that. 

I found myself getting lost. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I managed to get myself lost in this building. There were no phones anywhere and I was now trapped! I was going to miss the show and they're all going to think maybe I ditched them to go to a bar or something. This is not good...

I remember when I was a kid and getting lost from my mother at the Mall was a nightmare. This was an even bigger one and I'm an adult now! I kept running around the halls to find a way out, but everything just looked the same. I did not know this area and I was stranded here. I kept running, and I ended up running one direction, which made me collide against someone and we both ended up on the floor.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry!" I babbled nervously, hoping I didn't run down anyone too important, they had bath robe on that nearly matched Penn's. "I'm sorry about that... Are you o--" I was about to go further until I realized who I bumped into.

Those sapphire eyes... That curly caramel hair... That childlike wonder in his demeanor... It was Teller. I gulped, flushing into a pink color which was my body's way of blushing. Teller looked at him, he looked like he was a wild animal at the zoo who had just been disturbed. 

"I-I'm sorry..." I said, nearly gagging due to him being in my sight, I was so embarrassed. The only way this could be worse is if I wet my pants right now and this is a nightmare I could not wake up from.

Teller gave an apologetic smile and helped himself up, dusting himself clean. He then looked over to me and held out his hand for me. I nearly coughed a little, I took his hand and I felt a light squishy noise. Must have been my sweaty palms. Suddenly, I was at my feet, right next to him, with him slightly towering over me, but not as much as Penn. Teller always seems so short due to how tall Penn is. 

"A-A-Are you okay...?" I asked, hoping he wasn't mad. He didn't appear to be mad anyway. 

Teller, like always, did not speak. He gave a smile for me and put his finger and thumb together to say 'OK'. He had a silly smile though, looking like a cartoon character. 

I chuckled nervously, finding it a little amusing and my face suddenly felt hot. I must have been blushing. My friends always tell me if my face feels hot, it means I'm blushing. I feel like such an idiot right now, every time I wanna talk, I feel like my tongue is literally being twisted and time just moves slowly around him, and yet, I want it to last forever.

Teller walked off, then looked to me, and nudged his head forward. He pointed to me with his finger and gave a 'come hither' gesture. I gulped slightly and followed behind, stumbling in my steps slightly. My ankles suddenly felt weak around him like I was a shy school girl and he was my charming and handsome mentor. 

Teller seemed to notice that I was suddenly clumsy, so he linked arms with me like in my childhood favorite movie: The Wizard of Oz. He smiled friendly to me and helped me walk with him as we went down one hallway that seemed different than the others, and yet, still so familiar. Ah, he was showing me the way out, wasn't he?

Teller pushed against a pair of double doors and showed the stage, studio, and set. He had shown me the way out. I feel so relieved right now... 

"Oh, my gosh..." I panted. "Thank you..." 

Teller gave a small nod. "You're welcome..." 

I could've sworn I heard him speak. Before I could think of anything else to say, Teller wandered off, possibly to go to his dressing room. I bit my lip, feeling my heart race harder than when I met Penn. My whole body feels like it is aching, but in a good way. I had to see him again and fortunatly... I could! I look forward to after tonight's filming.


	3. Are We Live?

"Where'd you go after I went with Penn?" Carlotta asked me, sounding like a scolding mother.

"I wanted to explore..." I said simply, I stared at my feet as they kicked back and forth and I avoided eye contact with her. 

I was still a little bashful after my encounter with Teller and getting lost... I still feel so stupid for getting lost and running into him like that. Still better than my first day of classes and by the time I remembered where the building was that I was looking for, the professor changed her mind and moved the room to a more closer location. While it's good I don't have to walk as much, but still, seriously!? 

"Teller helped me back..." I then told Carlotta. 

"Ah, so you've met Teller, huh?" Carlotta asked, sounding like she was trying to suggest something. "Was he nice to you?"

"Yeah..." I rubbed my arm a little, feeling goosebumps suddenly pop up from my arm's skin. "He seems nice and is nice... Unlike Penn..."

"Penn's nice..." Carlotta folded her arms to me. 

"Yeah, to you maybe..." I scoffed slightly. 

Carlotta gave me a look which made my stomach turn, so I mumbled out an apology. 

Within the time getting closer for the show to be filmed, people were coming in and took their seats to watch the live show. The anticipation is not deafened, I am also excited, but for a bigger reason than they are. Carlotta was explaining to me, but I was only half-listening as of right now. She said that Penn and Teller would be chained up at the top and the camera would make it appear they were right side up, but after their little performance, they would come down and reveal to be upside down. 

The two magicians were now getting themselves ready with make-up and looking professional. They did not wear their suit jackets and only had on their white shirts and red ties. I just hoped I had a strong stomach, these guys love their fake blood, and sometimes, my stomach likes to forget that it's fake and that it makes me queasy. As the audience came in, the band performed for them until the magician duo would be ready to entertain them before talking about their upcoming tour.

This was so exciting, I smiled wide once they came out and were getting themselves set up. Penn surprised me by doing a back flip and ended up on the bar, chaining himself so he wouldn't fall backward and crack his skull open. Teller did the same, coming to his side. As soon as the audience was ready, the band stopped, and the camera clicked on for the viewers at home to watch this in their own safety and comfort.

However, this would be the day I'm talking about, but, we'll get to that later. I'm just surprised they were both able to keep their ties from hanging next to them or that Penn's glasses didn't slip off during this sequence.

As soon as the band finished, it was now their turn. The duo was ready and they had a bagel, a deck of cards, and a silver ball. Penn was telling the crowd to say 'yeah' every time he would ask 'are we live?'. They even included a Rainbow Brite doll. I have to be honest, throughout me watching this, I wasn't listening all that much.

I could only focus on one thing: Teller. I felt cheated and lied to when he took the silver ball in his hand though and a man behind the camera that was hidden from the audience caught the ball from behind his hands and Teller made it vanish in thin air like a true magician. That didn't stop me though, I kept watching them, totally captivated as usual.

Only this time, I was right there with them! Carlotta came to my side, I have no idea where she had gone and frankly, I didn't care. I would only wake up whenever Penn yelled louder than usual. That could wake up my deaf in one ear father during his after dinner television nap in his 'throne'. 

"ARE WE LIVE!?"

"YEAH!" I chanted with the crowd with my fist in the air with the other audience members.

The segment was mostly Penn and Teller making bagels bounce off the table, make a doll float in the air and end up on the 'ceiling', and make a deck of cards fly out of Teller's hands. Even though I knew what was going on, it made it all the more entertaining. I had never been more excited than to see these two do what they do best. 

I found it so funny and cute when Teller took the bagel and started to 'bounce' it like it was a rubber ball. Penn then took it from him and bit into it and asked for audience participation again. They had also made Rainbow Brite fly in the air and then fall upward through a silver hoop, when really, they had dropped her on the floor. I'm just curious how they can still talk and manage to retain speech, being upside down that long.

The blood would rush to my head and make me really dizzy. Carlotta and I joined with the audience and clapped after the little magic gig ended and the camera's screen flipped upside down to reveal that Penn and Teller were upside down the whole time, fooling the viewers at home like they always do. The two then unlatched themselves, did a quick flip together, and hopped down, holding each other's hands and rising their fists with the other as they then moved to the next camera to meet the talk show host.

"Teller seems cute, huh?" Carlotta whispered to me.

"I wasn't staring..." I muttered, feeling the blush return to my face and then my heart raced in my rib cage again. Why did she have to say that, huh? I didn't want to admit to a complete stranger that I would probably never see again after this adventure, though what she did say made me think. "So, um, are you and Penn even dating?"

"A little bit..." Carlotta admitted with a small smile. "You don't know the Penn I know... He's just so charming, and funny, and smart..."

Penn's smart? Yeah, sure... 

"You'll understand when you're a little older..." Carlotta joked about me being student aged and she was my superior. "I hope you have fun with us..."

I sighed softly. "Me too, Carlotta..."

Here we go, this is the part that starts this adventure into motion. Carlotta and I watched with the others and quieted ourselves once Penn and Teller met with the host. Teller attempted to make his eyes leak blood, but showed it was indeed fake with a cute, innocent, with a hint of mischief, smile on his face. Penn made more jokes, mostly shots at the host and made a joking smile when he was asked about why his left ring finger was painted red when he kept the other ones plain. 

"I shot a man for asking personal questions."

That was always Penn's answer in the old days and this was before the internet, so we all never found out the real answer until much later in life. I found out though, Penn's a real mama's boy, and he only did that to joke with her. The host even made a joke by asking Teller if a cat got his tongue since he never spoke on stage. 

I just wonder how people would react if Teller did talk... I don't mind though, I was so shocked that Teller spoke to me when we were alone that I couldn't tell you right now what it sounded like. I just felt my jaw drop and my soul was in utter glee that he spoke to me. I had to hear that voice again though. Why is it whenever Penn talks, I listen, but when Teller talks, my ears go numb?

Penn gave information of the tour in Atlantic City, I of course already knew, but I still kind of listened. I still found myself drawn to Teller like I did years ago when I was first introduced to this duo. They were really going places and I could see an unlimited future for their career. This was it now, after the host asked Penn and Teller what they did outside of their magic lives, Penn makes the wish that starts off our crazy adventure all together.

"I wish someone would try and kill me."

I can't believe Penn said that on national TV. What was he thinking!? Penn insisted that it would be exciting like in a James Bond movie, when I just feared the worst. You never know what could happen and I still won't forget the day it happened, just not in a way to be expected. Even Carlotta groaned at the very idea.

However, Teller took out a switchblade knife and slit Penn's throat, making several of the audience members moan and groan in dismay. Blood leaked from Penn's throat and he suddenly hung his head down while Teller just smiled innocently as always. I nearly felt my stomach churn, so much blood and so much violence. Of course, it was only a trick and a joke, but that was a little uncalled for. Like I said, I love Penn and Teller with all my heart and soul, but God, are they really messed up sometimes.

I don't remember much after the break after Penn told the audience about their three week tour so they wouldn't have a chance to see them live. After the show, we applauded for the two and got ready.

"Remember, we have a flight tomorrow, be ready to go." Carlotta warned me.

"Yes, ma'am..." I nodded. 

"So!" Penn's voice snuck up behind me and he wrapped his arm around me, nearly pulling me close to him. "Looks like we're gonna have fun this summer, huh?"

"Yeah..." I replied, my voice was a little weak now since he still had that blood splattered on him, making me try to swallow down any vomit before I'd upchuck all over him. I may not know Penn personally that well yet, but I knew he would KILL me if I messed up his look or cramped his style. "Great..." I chuckled nervously.

"I hope ya don't mind, but Carlotta and I are gonna be sitting together, but don't worry, we got you a seat with Teller."

"Oh, um... Th-That's fine..."

"You okay?" Penn sounded concerned a moment. "You look pale..."

I gulped again. "Sorry, Penn, but... I uhh... I have a weak stomach around blood..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Penn let go of me, realizing he was still coated in the crimson liquid. "See ya first thing tomorrow!" he then waved to me, going off to his dressing room.

"S-See ya..." I nodded, then walked off the other way and bumped into someone, then saw who it was. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, Teller!"

"We gotta stop meeting like this..." Teller chuckled to me, not even mad that I ran into him for the second time.

"Y-Y-Yeah, w-we do..." I nearly gulped, this time out of nervousness and not sickness, I tried to get myself up on my feet and took his hands, they started to instantly sweat again and I could swear I heard my heartbeat in my ears. "Erm... You're a great guest..."

Teller gave a small smirk. "Thanks... Oh, you don't look so good..."

I coughed a little and gulped back. "Um... I don't like blood... Real or fake... I-I don't mind my own though..."

"Oh, you poor thing, here, let me get you some water..." Teller gently put me into a seat after the audience had left and he rushed off to a water cooler. He took a paper cup and filled it up for me, then walked back over, delicately handing the cup into my hands. "This should make you feel better."

"Th-Thanks, Teller..." I nodded, then gently sipped the cool, refreshing water, trying to settle myself down around him. I just felt so shaky and shivery. 

Teller gave me a gentle smile with twinkling eyes. Well, at least I thought they were twinkling, that was what they looked like in mine. "You blush easily, don't you?" he then asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

I cupped my mouth then and suddenly felt hot in my face again and my heartbeat went faster and faster. 

"Oh, you don't have to be embarrassed," Teller cooed. "I never saw someone blush bright pink before... Usually it's red."

"I-I-I-I'm special..." I replied, my voice becoming hoarse again, so I sipped more of the drink. "Um... G-Good night, Teller."

Teller frowned, he seemed disappointed in my dismissal to him. 

"If you wanna go!" I then quickly added. "I-I mean... You don't have to, but if you want to, I t-totally understand... I just... Erm... Maybe I should go back to my parents' house... I-I'll meet you guys in Carlotta's van."

"Okay, if that's what you want..." Teller sounded a little sad. Did I maybe hurt him somehow? He got away from me and started to walk away. "Good night, Lucy."

I sighed a little, very frustrated with myself. "Yeah... Good night, Teller..."

The rest of the night was kind of a blur except for me going home, my parents telling me they saw the show, and going to bed. I had a big day in the morning. Luckily, despite Penn's wish, things were going to get a little funnier.


	4. Trouble at 20,000 Feet

I made sure to wake up early, but not too early. The airport was a while away, but not too long, so I woke up around 9:00. My mother made one of her famous versions of her own Egg McMuffin. That was my favorite breakfast item from McDonald's and I hated that I missed breakfast whenever they would serve it. 

They really need to make an all-day breakfast menu, because, you know, some people eat breakfast for dinner. The breakfast was good, but not like the original, of course, and again, it was mama's cooking. You can never go wrong from food made by your mother. I quickly and carefully ate my breakfast and made sure I had all my bag ready. 

There was a suit that was like Penn and Teller's, only with a skirt instead of pants and I had flats instead of shoes like theirs. I was really anxious about this trip, just regularly hanging out with celebrities for my internship... At least I'll probably have the most exciting and enjoyable experience out of everybody in my class. 

I felt like a little girl when I asked my father for help on tying my tie, but he was thankful enough to help me do it, since I was his little Lucy Girl. My mother also did my hair and told me what to do with it. Mom, you already told me this a thousand times before I left for college in the first place... At least while I'm away from home, Mom had another child to look after: My father.

At least my parents don't pressure me into getting married or settling down with a guy. I kind of want to though, that's the thing about being in your 20's. All your friends are either getting married and having babies (not necessarily in that order). I was now on the porch swing with Mom and we gently swung back and forth, waiting for the van to come and pick me up.

"I hope you have a good time," Mom cooed to me. "What was it like meeting them in person?"

"Oh, I just don't know how to put it into words..." I sighed slightly. "It was just... Like... Oh, man... I-I felt like I was in a dream or something..."

"Speaking of dreams, was Mr. Teller nice in person?"

My face felt instantly hot again. Dammit, Teller, why do you have to be so attractive!? 

"Was he nice?" Mom smirked to me, almost as though she could see right through me.

I gave a small gulp then and pushed my glasses back above the bridge of my nose. "Y-Yeah... I kinda got lost on the way back before the show started, but he gave me a helping hand."

"Was yours sweaty?"

My eyes widened at that question as I suddenly felt warmer. "Mother!"

Mom just chuckled to me. "Oh, I'm just teasing you."

"Hmm..." I firmly frowned and lowly hummed. Very funny, Mom... Why do Moms think they're funny whenever they pull stunts like that? 

"Well, just remember, he's a celebrity," Mom reminded me. "I'm just glad he's a nice person in real life."

"Me too..." I sighed. "Penn's kind of a pain in the ass though.. He acts like some stupid kid, but girlfriend's pretty though."

"Girlfriend?" Mom looked at me. "I wasn't aware Penn Jillette was off the market."

"Well, sorta..." I honestly shrugged. "He seems to be in love with his and Teller's manager, Carlotta and she seems to like him back, so I assumed they were dating."

"Does she seem nice?"

"Yeah, I think so..." I merely shrugged, not really honestly sure what to make of Carlotta, but I gave a polite reaction.

A horn honked and the van was driving down the street and ended up in our home parking space. 

"Well, I gotta get going," I stood up, holding my bags. "I'll call you before we take off and when we land, okay?"

"Okay, honey, I love you..." Mom cooed, kissing me on the cheek and gave me a nice and tight hug.

"Love you." I repeated her, grabbing my bags and going down the steps to catch the van, I looked back and waved as I continued on.

Mom looked emotional, as usual, about me leaving during my vacation off school, but she was proud at me for becoming an intern to keep myself busy. I waved one last time and Penn came out, offering to take my bags for me and moved them to the trunk. 

"The airport's not too far away," Penn told me, I had told him and Carlotta in advance that I get carsick. "Got everything?"

"I'm sure I do, but travel always makes me feel like I'm forgetting something..." I shrugged, but opened the back door on Carlotta's side and hopped in the seat, then accidentally landed on top of Teller. "Oops! S-S-Sorry!"

Teller chuckled. "Is this just your way of greeting people?" 

"I am so sorry..." I struggled to get up, but found myself stuck onto him. "Cheese and crackers..."

Teller looked at me for my unusual euphemism. Cheese and crackers? That had to be the dumbest thing I had ever said to him, no questions asked.

Penn slammed the trunk shut, came to the driver's seat, and he looked back at us with a teasing smirk. "Ohhh... I see how it is... You two, uh, comfy back there?"

Carlotta looked to and put her hand to her mouth as she started to giggle at our situation.

"It isn't what it looks like!" I cried out.

"Suuuure..." Penn laughed as he then moved his eyes to the road, gripped the steering wheel, and drove us away from my neighborhood and to take us straight to the airport.

"Honest!" I cried out. "Come on, Penn!"

Penn just laughed and drove off, leaving out of my neighborhood. Little did I know this would be the very last time I would ever see my neighborhood again. Why is that? Let's just keep going forward, shall we? 

Carlotta was on the phone and booking our reservations while Penn held her in his arm. I told you, he digs this girl. I tried not to let it bother me though. Teller was reading a book though, I wanted to make a conversation with him, but I was too busy beating myself over 'cheese and crackers'. Seriously, what possessed me to say something so stupid? 

We had to stop for gas at one point, so Penn drove the van at the gas pumps.

"Anyone gotta go to the bathroom?" Penn asked them.

"I went before I left." I replied.

Teller shook his head.

"I'll be fine, but could you get me some pretzels?" Carlotta requested.

Penn nodded and then went off into the gas station, pushing the door open on the way and walked in as the door closed behind him.

Teller put his book down a moment and scooted closer between me and Carlotta. "Listen up, girls..." he grinned rather mischeviously. "I have an idea..."

"Uhh..." I blushed since our faces were nearly inches apart.

"What's the plan, Teller?" Carlotta asked.

"Y-Yeah, what's the plan, Teller?" I nearly echoed, unable to come up with words in my own brain.

"I'm gonna play a prank on Penn," Teller told us with a sneaky smirk. "Let's see how exciting his life gets after he thinks he'll be late for a plane... There's nothing funnier than Penn when he's pissed off."

"Teller, you devil..." Carlotta giggled. "How do we do that?"

"Simple, we just make him think our plane's about to take off once we get to the airport..." Teller explained and I tried very close to listen to every word so I could go along with this plan, but I found myself drifting off again... Dang it... 

I woke up once Penn came back and shut the door and gave Carlotta her pretzels. Teller then nodded to Carlotta, who then nodded back. Teller then looked to me and nodded, so I did the same, even if I completely forgot what we were going to do. I twiddled my fingers and tried to keep cool... Oh, well, maybe Teller's little plan will go better and easier that I don't remember.

The drive wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. I'd say well over half an hour. Once we pulled in, a man offered to help us with our bags and we climbed out of the van. The man noticed a large box and Penn remarked it was empty and he was going to put Teller in it which was why he had brought it along. Teller gave me his hand to help me out. I happily accepted and tried to remain calm, my palm still sweated once our hands touched. I just wanted to hold onto that hand for hours... Onto the ends of the Earth... Teller did a sleight of hand trick and tipped the man who helped us and we were now ready to go. 

There was a short man in a suit with a scruffy beard and had a Holy Bible in his hand. It might be just me, but this guy really looked like a midget compared to Penn. 

The short man approached Penn before he could go into the airport with his luggage. Penn tried to stop him and maybe made a few jokes. I actually don't remember too much about their conversation, but that this man was trying to get Penn interested in religion and acted like he didn't know who he and Teller were. Honestly, who doesn't know who Penn & Teller are? That's like not knowing who Santa Claus is...

The next thing that really got my attention was that the man opened his Bible, took out a pistol, but didn't actually fire it at Penn's stomach, but tried to be funny or creepy, I don't know. "BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" he mimicked shooting Penn, glaring at him, he must had seen the show. "Pretty exciting, huh? Does that make your empty, Godless life more worth living?" he then glared to Penn before storming off.

We all had awkward looks. Penn looked royally pissed at first and made a snide comment. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to badger an atheist celebrity about Jesus. 

"Teller, what are the exact demographics of Weekend Live?" Penn grumbled.

Teller looked to me and Carlotta, then nodded again as Carlotta took out our four tickets. 

Carlotta then nodded and let out a shriek. "The flight's not at 12:50, it's 12:15, we're missing our plane!" she instantly ran through the automatic doors.

"We can make it!" Penn reassured as he rushed after her.

Teller grabbed his bags and I decided to help. He patted me on the head and then we ran into the airport. Man, I hate being in a rush. We ran past the departure monitor, ran through a gift shop, and finally made it to the escalators. Penn whispered to Teller before keeping his eyes forward and Teller snuck in a pocket knife and a pair of car keys in Penn's pockets.

"Teller, what're you--" I spoke up.

"Shh!" Teller shushed me as he was right behind Penn.

I nodded and kept myself quiet. We made it to the top floor and Carlotta went through security first.

"Take it easy, Penn!" Carlotta called as she rushed and collected her bag. "You got two minutes!"

I was on my way next, but Teller held me back while Penn frantically went next, but when he went through the metal detector, it instantly buzzed.

"Sir!" the security woman stopped him.

"It's me?" Penn frowned, he went back through the detector, making it buzz again, so he removed his glasses, his ring, and his watch, then emptied his pockets and wondered how his keys and knife got in there while Teller slide a metal ball into his pockets, being as sneaky as a cat burglar on patrol. 

Penn looked to us, but Teller merely shrugged and shook his head.

Penn went through the detector again and he was buzzed again because of Teller's cleverness and sneakiness. Now, I remember... Teller wanted to prank Penn and tried to warn him to be careful what to wish for. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Penn's yelling, non indoor voice broke out again. "There is something wrong with your fascist machine!"

The security woman gave him a stoic face that could only rival the female night guards at my school. Penn grunted and walked back to empty his pockets or take any other metal off himself. 

"Maybe it's your belts or your boots?" the woman suggested.

"That's never set it off before!" Penn shrugged as Teller snuck the metal ball out of Penn's pockets, but kept it hidden so he could continue to prank the big guy. 

Teller kept the ball hidden in his own pockets as Penn removed his belt and his shoes, but as soon as they were off, Teller snuck the ball back in. Seriously, how does Penn not notice that? 

Penn clapped his hands together and walked through the detector, which only made it buzz yet again. "The machine is shorting out!" he yelled to the woman like she was to blame, he was just so frustrated. "IT'S LIKE HAL! IT'S TAKING CONTROL, IT'S OUT OF ITS MIND, UNPLUG IT!"

The woman dryly sighed. "You're holding up the plane."

"You're holding up the plane..." Penn grumbled, going through the detector again against his will.

"Do you got a plate in your head?" the woman scoffed then.

"No, you want one in yours?" Penn challenged.

"Hey!" the woman stood up like she wanted to fight him.

Penn backed up slowly then.

"Do you have a metal buckle on the back of your vest?" the woman suggested.

"I don't know..." Penn groaned, unbuttoning his vest and removed his coat as Teller and I stood there.

I was really trying hard not to laugh.

"How do they always find me?" the woman groaned in misfortune.

Penn then put his arms behind his head and walked through the detector, but Teller was able to roll the ball with his movements, making it buzz on him again. I then cracked up laughing, unable to hold it in much longer. 

"I HATE THAT SOUND!" Penn snapped at the woman. "Listen, your machine is haywire... We got a plane to catch!"

The woman just stared blankly at him.

Penn grunted and walked through the detector, he was too pissed off to notice that it didn't go off that time. "One of you try..." he demanded. "YOU!" he then pointed to me. "You think this is funny, do ya!?"

"M-M-Me!?" I squeaked. 

"Come on!" Penn grabbed my arm and shoved me inches in front of the detector. "Watch, watch!"

I looked back and Teller urged me to go forward. I then shrugged and went through the detector and grabbed my bags that were in front of Teller's.

"SHE'S WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES AS WE ARE!" Penn shouted, so then Teller followed me. "IT'S THE SAME OUTFIT! WE ALL MATCH! WE'RE LIKE TRIPLETS! IS MY SHIRT MADE OF METAL!? TAKE THE SHIRT, TAKE IT!"

I found the ball and snuck it through the detector as Penn took off his shirt and loosened his tie. 

Once the metal detector buzzed again, Penn let out a scream of anguish. "HERE, TAKE MY UNDERWEAR, I WILL GO TO PHILADELPHIA NAKED!"

We were not late for the flight. That was the whole joke. I was telling Carlotta what had happened and we all shared a laugh at a little table. We had time to spare until our flight would take off, so we all got a drink. Penn was rushing back, not in all of his clothes, he really looked like a mess and he had a bag and boombox with him. Teller then silenced our laughter and we tried to look casual.

"Penn!" Carlotta called.

Penn looked back once his name was called, he looked rushed at first, but once he saw us not at the gate, he knew that it had to be a joke. Penn slowly walked over to us and leaned on the bar behind us and smirked to Teller, realizing he had just been pranked. 

Once Penn found out the real time of the flight, he decided to get himself cleaned up after shaking hands with Teller. Score one for Teller on the pranks. There was also a little girl dressed like a cowgirl who played with her fake gun. Back then, you could get away with that. 

Due to having a little time before the plane would take off, I decided to use that time to call my mother on the pay phone since I promised to call her and Dad before I'd take off. We did the usual discussion, they wished me a safe travel and flight, I decided to not tell them about Teller's prank on Penn. Mostly because Teller had snuck up behind me and decided he wanted to use the phone next. 

I was just about to hang up on my mother, but then Penn walked over and he seemed to sneak over like he was going to try to trick us. I could see it in his eyes. However, Penn was trying to sweet talk us and he warned us to not let security see our fake gun. 

In short, here's what happened: Penn handcuffed our hands together and had taped a gun to Teller's hand and forced our tickets in his mouth and walked away to board the plane with Carlotta. He had abandoned us at the airport! That's not funny, that's just mean-spirited! I felt a little embarrassed, being handcuffed to Teller and all... Penn pretended to look shocked at us and walked on the plane after giving his ticket and the people behind their desk were alarmed to see us.

Handcuffed to Teller... What an exciting summer this turned out to be. Security got strict on us and they came over right at us as Teller and I tried to free each other. The plane was going to leave without us! That's not funny, Penn! 

"What's this all about?" a guard demanded, taking the ticket out of my mouth first and glared to me. "Is this man bothering you, ma'am?"

"No, he's not!" I blurted out. "Look, I don't know what Penn told you, but it's not true! He tricked us!"

"Tricked you?" the guard raised a brow. 

I then took a deep breath. "Look, Penn and Teller are just playing pranks on each other I happened to get suckered into this one! We gotta make our flight!"

"I'm afraid the plane is taking off now," the man told me. "So, this was all a prank, do you think terrorism is funny, Missy?"

"N-No, Penn was just--"

"That's enough out of you."

I bit my lip, this was kind of scary. What felt worse now was that I really had to go to the bathroom and Teller was stuck with me. The guards unlocked our handcuffs and found out that the gun was just a toy and he apologized to us.

"I'm sorry, but the plane is now gone," the guard told us apologetically. "I wish there was something I could do to help you..."

Teller looked ahead, he then nudged me and pointed to a helicopter. I gulped, having a phobia of helicopters, but that was our only option. I had never ridden in a real helicopter before, but Teller told me that he hadn't either. The guards decided to give me a pill like what they give dogs to calm them down in the baggage claim so they could sleep the entire flight and that worked like a charm. 

When I woke up, we had reached our destination and Teller helped me in my steps since I was still a little drowsy. When we made it to the next airport parking lot, we saw Penn trying to get into our rental car by using a coat hanger to pick the lock. Oh, sure, when Penn does that, he doesn't get questioned, but we carry around a fake gun, we're labeled as terrorists...

"Lucy, you made it!" Carlotta said to me after she put her cigarette down on the road and flattened it with her foot. 

"Yeah..." I breathed a little softly due to the flight I had that I was knocked out for, I then showed my junior helicopter pilot button like what they give little kids on their first time on a plane ride to meet the pilots in the cockpit. "We took the helicopter."

"Come on then, we better get going," Carlotta smiled. "You excited for your first Penn and Teller show live and on stage?"

"You know it!" I instantly cheered.

And with that, we were back on the road. I was so excited that I forgot to call my mother and let her know that the flight went all right and that I was fine. We just got into the car and we drove off to make it to the theater and meet the resident fan girls and fan boys. 


	5. Backstage with Penn and Teller

I was still rather sleepy, so I just decided to sleep on the way. Carlotta was on the phone, Penn was driving, and Teller was reading a magazine while I slept. This is the start of my newest adventure in life, one that I could never really want. It gets ugly as we go on, though it starts out simple. Penn won the last round of the pranks, so that meant it was Teller's turn. I kept sleeping soundly, letting out a soft snore or two and nuzzled against my pillow. We didn't stop until we got there, and when we did, the others let me know. 

"Rise and shine!" Penn called while I was having daydream slumber. 

I moaned a little and tried to go back to sleep and continued to nuzzle my pillow. "Lemme sleep..." I replied groggily. "I wanna hug my pillow..."

"You didn't bring a pillow with you." Carlotta replied.

My eyes flashed open. "Then what am I...?" I mumbled and looked up to see I had been nuzzling against Teller all this time, I blushed again. "Oh, my gosh!"

Teller smiled innocently and gave me a small wave. 

I wiped my mouth since I had a habit of drooling. "Gah! Geez, Teller, why didn't ya tell me that I was drooling on you!"

"I don't think he minds..." Penn teased, making Carlotta and him laugh out loud.

I quickly combed my hair down so I wouldn't appear to have bed head as I got out of the car with the others. We didn't need too much, only a back-up carry on bag since we were going into the theater now. Carlotta and Penn left the car first and walked side-by-side and since I didn't know this area well, I decided to stick with them. It was time to rehearse until the people would show up.

Backstage with Penn and Teller was often a treat. Penn's latest trick idea was to have four volunteers tie Teller down to a wooden plank while drills would lower and try to kill him with blood gushing everywhere. I wanted to back out of volunteering due to my weak stomach, but Penn wasn't going to hear it. 

He's like that older brother who wants to give you a noogie and a wedgie at the same time. You just can't reason with him when he knows what he's doing will make you miserable. He must have a weakness for foreign girls or something, because he's only making Carlotta count down how much time Teller would have left before the trick would kill him. 

Of course, the trick wouldn't really kill him, it was just the black comedy that he and Penn are known for. Some will know it's only a trick and some will be really pissed off at Penn for killing a man and getting away with it with a room full of witnesses. I just had to remind myself that. Teller's going to slip under a trapdoor and he's not going to die. He's not going to die, Lucille, he won't, he can't.

Penn and Teller did a few simple tricks at first and decided to save the one I had mentioned earlier as a grande finale. Teller was lying down on the plank and there were four pieces of rope. One for me and three more for the volunteers. 

"You ready?" Penn asked me once he got a black mask to look like an executioner.

I gulped, my face paled since there was going to be blood, but I sweated and nodded. "Y-Yes, Penn..."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Penn wrapped his arm around me again and pushed my face against his cheek, making me let out a squeaky whimper. "The blood's fake, I promise you... It's a joke!"

I gulped a little. "I-I know... I just wuss out..."

"Yeah, you do..." Penn let go of me. "Why can't you be like Carlotta?"

I then let out a scoff and unknowingly said this out loud as he walked off to check on the woman now to see if she was dressed for the show. "Yeah, I guess the only way to get noticed by you is if you have big boobs and a butt with no brain."

Penn stopped dead in his tracks and looked over to me.

"DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?" I gasped in slight horror.

"Yes..." Penn narrowed his eyes which made me feel smaller than I already am. "You did..."

"Oh, Penn, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it!" I grew frantic, Penn was rather frightening when he was angry. 

Penn scoffed and walked over to me, and folded his arms as he looked right down into my eyes, towering over me of course. "That wasn't very nice, Lucille..." he said, giving me my full name instead of my nickname. 

"I'm sorry..." I repeated, hoping he wouldn't do anything drastic. He wouldn't hurt me, would he?

"I can't believe you would say something like that..." Penn shook his head. "Maybe you'd be a good match for Teller if you didn't say anything either..."

I hung my head in slight shame. 

Penn cupped my face and forced me to look back up at him. "I hope you don't behave this way when we go meet her uncle, Ernesto."

"W-When's that?" I asked.

"Tomorrow... Teller and I are gonna do a little trick for them that you might not have the stomach for."

I let out a sigh.

"Get in your position..." Penn said to me rather darkly. He then walked off to fetch Carlotta as it was almost showtime.

"This can't get any worse..." I muttered before turning around and saw Teller was now right behind me. Now why am I in trouble with him??? "Hi, Teller..."

"I can't believe you said such a thing about Carlotta..." Teller whispered, folding his arms at me.

"Oh, come on, Teller, please don't you be mad at me too!" I begged. 

"That was rather mean, Lucille..." Teller shook his head at me. 

"I asked you guys to call me 'Lucy'." I demanded, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, when we were friends..." Teller nearly scoffed. 

"Oh, come on, Teller, that was just a joke!" I rushed to his side. "Wasn't that funny? I mean... C-Come on... Don't be mad at me! Please... Tell me how you feel..."

"I don't know how to feel..." Teller slowly shut his eyes, turning his head away from me. He then covered his mouth and I could have sworn I heard giggling.

"Are you laughing?"

"N-No, I have a sneeze coming in..." Teller told me, though he had an amused smirk.

I then smirked and put my hands on my hips, starting to feel better now. 

"Okay, maybe it was a little bit funny..." Teller's smile became wide. "Don't tell Penn I laughed at that though."

"I promise..." I chuckled. "Geez, you guys got scary in a millisecond, I thought you were gonna kick me out of your fan club or something!"

Teller reached over and patted me on the head. "Oh.... You silly!"

"No, you're silly..." I gently shoved him back.

"No, you're silly!" Teller retorted, then pushed me against the wood plank and started to tickle me. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Hey!" I called between laughs. "Quit it! How old are you!?"

"Mentally or physically?" Teller retorted as he continued to tickle me to death.

I giggled very loudly and started to hiccup. I then pulled Teller over top of me which made us laugh even more. Our laughter slowly died down though, we took deep breaths and looked to each other. Teller had his smile/frown that could only rival a Renassiance painting. 

"You like me, don't you, Lucy?" Teller cooed to me.

I blushed deeply. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, it seems it does..." Teller stroked some of my hair behind my ear. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Please don't tell me you're gay..." I sighed in defeat.

Teller chuckled and shook his head. "No, no... I'm merely demisexual."

"What does that mean?" I bit my lip. 

"I have no interest in sexual attraction toward anyone, unless I feel emotionally and romantically linked to them," Teller explained delicately. "I know you have a school girl crush on me, Lucy... And can I tell you something?"

"What?" I whispered.

Teller leaned over me, his hot breath touched my face and made me shudder in a good way. "For the first time in my life... I see love~"

My eyes widened. "R-Really...?"

Teller smiled simply and nodded. "We got plenty of time before the show starts..." he then grabbed my arms and scooped me up, now carrying me like I was his bride and we had just gotten married. "Why don't we see if love comes before marriage?"

"Oh, T-T-Teller..." I shivered a little with a giggle.

Teller smirked back to me, he then rushed off with glee and took me into his dressing room for this theater. Once we were both in, Teller locked the door behind him and placed me onto the bed. 

"Now... No struggling..." Teller said as he took out a pair of the handcuffs that trapped us together in the airport. "I promise, I'll try to be gentle on my first time..."

"Same..." I breathed. "I... I was always hoping I'd get married before I'd do something like this."

Teller handcuffed me to the headboard. When he did that, he then dimmed the lights a little and lit romantic candles and put on his radio. It seemed as though fate knew we were coming as Marvin Gaye came on the radio and sang the universal song of making love and getting it on. 

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Teller?" I asked, becoming instantly warm again and felt my heart run wild in my rib cage. 

"Please... Call me Raymond..." Teller replied.

"Raymond?" I tilted my head. "Why would I--Oh! That's your first name, isn't it? I've always wondered what it was..."

"Well... Now you know..." Raymond chuckled as he came closer to me, he knelt next to me, removed his coat, and unbuttoned his shirt, and threw down his tie. 

I saw his bare chest and I started to shudder and stutter like an idiot. Raymond shushed me, putting his finger to my mouth. 

"Don't interrupt..." Raymond whispered, he then started to come for me. 

To spare the graphic details and long story short, Teller and I made love just then. We seriously got it on. I regret it a little since I wanted to wait until I got married, but he was so persuasive. After just over half an hour, we were now in the bed together, under the covers, lying side by side. Teller took out a cigarette and started to smoke it once we were all done. Both of us stark naked.

"Th-That was amazing..." I whispered as I gripped the comforter. "Where on Earth did you learn such techniques?"

"I know a lot..." Teller smirked down to me. "Tell me, Lucy... Did you... Like it?"

"Oh, it was amazing..." I gasped. "I mean, well, that was my first time, but... Wow!"

Teller chuckled. "I want this moment to last forever..."

"Me too..." I whispered as I wanted to kiss him again.

However...

There was a loud banging on the other side of the door. "TELLER, WE'RE ON IN FIVE MINUTES, YOU READY!?"

Damn it, Penn, you ruin everything! Now I really wish there was someone out to kill you! Luckily for me, I actually did say that in my mind so no one heard what I said, but my mind. Teller didn't waste any time and got dressed and tossed me my clothes. We both rushed to get dressed, luckily, we made it out before anything else could be said. As soon as Penn and Teller were side-by-side, they rushed on stage. I followed Carlotta out to the stage, though I was noticeably limping, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, guys," Penn said while we ran off. "Why do I smell anger, sweat, and shame?" 


	6. Table of Death

What a night. Basically tonight's final act was Teller being held down onto a wooden table while drills would go through his body. Of course with fake blood. I was on one end with rope trying to hold down Teller while Penn gave a long-winded narration with his mask on, making it seem like he wanted Teller to die. He has always been like that. Carlotta was keeping track of the time about how much time Teller had left before he would be 'killed'.

I kept trying to remind myself that the blood was fake. Why did I have to have such a weak stomach? You think I would know better. I took deep and weak breaths as Teller was struggling and the audience was in anticipation. I felt my heart race in my chest and Carlotta counted down. Soon, the blinds came up and the drills whirred, making the blood fly and gush all through the air. Some splatted onto me which made my eyes roll back up into my skull and I collapsed backward, but I still had my grip on my rope.

I awoke a few hours later. When I opened my eyes, I thought maybe I had dreamt this whole Las Vegas adventure. However, I realized this was not my bedroom. Teller came into the room as he carried a bucket of coins inside of it and he looked to me with a small smirk.

"Ah, she awakens..."

"W-What happened?" I asked weakly, trying to sit up.

Teller walked over to me, he gave me a warm and only somewhat wet kiss on my forehead and sat by my side returning his smile. "Some blood got on you and you passed out... You really don't like blood, do you?"

I felt so stupid. "I know that was fake, but... I don't know why, I still fainted... You must think I'm a wuss."

"Well, Penn does and I don't..." Teller soothed me as he put his bucket of coins up. "We were making a ruckus at the casino."

"What did you guys do?"

"Oh, I just threw some coins and Penn and I got into a fight... We were only kidding though, we just thought we'd make it more exciting at the slot machines."

"Any autograph hounds?"

Teller popped his lips slightly. "Surprisingly no... He did get taken away by security... He's with them right now. You should've been there."

I chuckled quietly. "Sounds crazy... You're a crazy man, Teller..."

"Don't I know it?" Teller flashed me a small grin. "A-Are you hungry? I can call room service."

Food did sound good right about now. "I actually am a little hungry..."

"Anything you'd prefer?"

"Um... I dunno... I guess some chicken wings..."

"Sounds good..." Teller smiled, he then walked off to call room service for me. 

I smiled back to him, I found a glass of water on the stand next to me. That must have been for me. I then sat up and carefully and gently drank the cool, refreshing liquid. I still can't believe I fainted on stage like that. Fake blood or not, I am always going to hate blood. I would learn to regret that phobia of mine. Eventually, the wings arrived and I ate them in content. They just tasted so good right now. Teller sat with me to make sure I would be all right since I had my rather messy fall. It was good to have him with me, I only wish there could had been more men like him. 


End file.
